Revenge of the Shunned
by She138
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, the celestial court of the moon consisted of four Sailor Senshi, and their princess. Four outer senshi existed, but they pledged their allegiance to no one. But there was one senshi everyone forgot. One senshi that was shunned. What will happen when she reemerges?
**Revenge of the Shunned**

 _For as long as anyone could remember, the celestial court of the moon consisted of four  
Sailor Senshi, and their princess. Four outer senshi existed, but they pledged their  
allegiance to no one. But there was one senshi everyone forgot. One senshi that was  
shunned. What will happen when she reemerges?_

It all happened so fast, no one knew what was going on until more blood was spilled that  
ever before. Elders, women, and children were the main targets. They weren't out for the senshi, they were out for blood.  
Princess Minako Eros, leader of the senshi, was one of the first to react. Ignoring her  
beautiful light orange gown, she bolted in the direction of the henshin wands, punching  
and knocking over youmas that crossed her path. It couldn't be a coincidence that the  
attack happened at the only time the senshi were apart from their wands. Someone knew  
this information, which meant only one thing- treason.  
Minako slammed her elbow into the glass display case, sending glass shards everywhere,  
and grabbed all the henshin wands. She turned to look for her fellow senshi, ignoring her  
bleeding arm. They were all engaged in combat with the youmas, the youmas clearly  
having the upper hand.  
"Venus cosmic power, make up!" she yelled to activate her transformation. Immediately,  
she felt the power of Venus reach her and flow throughout her body, as her gown  
disappeared and was replaced by an orange fuku.

Another youma went down hard, as Rei Ares, princess of Mars, removed her knife from  
it's throat after delivering a power clothesline. Blue blood dripped from the sharp blade,  
as she smiled. How many times had her grandfather scolded her for carrying that knife  
everywhere she went, she had lost count. But it was one of the few things of her father  
she had left, so she never went anywhere without it. And today, she was especially glad  
she hadn't left it behind.  
She bolted in the direction of another youma, when suddenly, a dirty leather whip  
wrapped around her neck, and pulled her back hard, knocking her flat on her back, her knife  
landing a mere foot out of reach. She turned to look in the direction the whip came from, and saw a big ugly youma, who looked significantly like a cross between a hog and a snake, grinning at it's accomplishment.

The raven haired beauty grit her teeth in anger. If looks could kill, and carried the power  
of her red planet, the monster would have been nothing but ashes by now. She began to  
stand, but the youma yanked the whip back once more, causing her heel to get tangled in  
her silky red gown and sending her crashing back to the ground.  
The youma walked up to her, and held its big stump of a foot above her head, smirking.  
He really believed he had won. Suddenly, there was a bright orange flash, and green goo  
splattered all over Rei. The youma's grotesque head rolled by her, as the Martian princess  
sat up.  
"Need a hand?"  
Rei looked up, and saw a mane of blonde hair, attached to bright blue eyes. Her leader  
stood there, flashing her famous sailor V symbol with one hand, and reaching down for  
her with the other. She took her hand and stood up, wiping the goo off her face and hair.  
"You could have pulled him back before you took his head off. Now I'm never going to  
get this crap off my hair."  
Venus smiled and raised an eyebrow. "A simple 'thanks' would have sufficed." She took  
the red henshin wand, and tossed it to her comrade. "Transform, the others need us," said  
the fearless leader before leaping off.  
"Wait! Your arm…" cried the senshi of fire, but Venus was gone.

Makoto Joven, princess of Jupiter, moved her head to the right, avoiding the acidic drool  
that fell from the youma's mouth that had her pinned to the ground. The ground hissed from the hole the drool created.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" she cried out.  
Mustering all the strength in her body, she pulled her legs under the wolf-like youma, and  
kicked off with all of her might, sending the youma flying over her head and crashing  
down onto the buffet tables. Had the moon princess seen that, she would have been  
terribly upset.  
To her right, Ami Athens, princess of Mercury held a ghoulish looking youma at bay by  
quickly throwing glasses of champagne at it. The youma shrieked at the glass sticking out  
of its skin, and charged at the bluenette, but the mercurian genius was ready for it with a  
broken leg of a chair she had picked up. The ghoul managed to get a slash at her, but not  
before she buried one end of the leg deep in the ghoul's chest.  
"Ami!" yelled Makoto, when she saw the weight of the youma take her friend down. The  
wolf youma she was fighting was slowly getting up, but her friend was more important.  
She ran up to the bluenette and helped pull the dead youma off her friend.  
"Way to go, Ames. You took that youma down all on your own without your powers," she  
complimented, playfully slapping the bluenette's shoulder.  
"Thanks, but we're far from done here," she replied, motioning to the wolf youma  
heading their way.  
The wolf youma growled menacingly at the young girls, before launching itself at them.  
"Mars flame sniper!"

"Hurry up, this way!" whispered the moon princess, ushering the children through a  
hidden corridor that laid behind a banner with the kingdom's emblem. Venus was going  
to tear her a new one! Those corridors were only for the royal family in case of an  
emergency, but, this was definitely an emergency, if there ever was one. Sure the kids weren't  
exactly royalty, but maybe they were a cousin of a cousin? Didn't matter, she would  
figure it out later.  
She grabbed on to the arm of the last kid, as the young girl turned back in surprise. "You.  
You're the oldest. I'm leaving you in charge." The young girl was maybe nine, ten tops.  
She looked scared, as the rest of the kids, but she nodded in agreement nonetheless. "If  
you follow the tunnel all the way to the end," continued the moon princess, "It'll lead you  
to the palace garden. Stay hidden until we come looking for you. Keep the little ones  
quiet."  
The girl nodded quickly and followed the rest of the children.  
"Wait," said the princess. "What's your name?"  
"Em-Emma, your highness." she replied with a small curtsey.  
Princess Serenity smiled. "Well Emma, today, you're a senshi in training. Welcome to the  
team."

The moon kingdom was losing, and losing bad. The ballroom was in ruins, and Serenity  
could hear the chaos ensuing throughout the castle. How had they gotten in without alerting  
anyone? It didn't make sense. But she would figure that out later. Right now she had to  
find the other girls, and her mother. Her mother! She hoped and prayed to her ancestors  
her mother was well. They had gotten separated right after the attack.  
She continued running through the sea of bodies. Many of them were youmas, but a lot of  
them were palace guards, and civilians. A tear escaped her eye, but she forced herself to  
continue.  
A loud explosion came from outside. The senshi! They would have led the youmas  
outside to avoid more civilian casualties. She picked up her dress and ran as fast as she  
could.  
The night should have been cold, but it felt like a scorching oven when she stepped  
outside. Bodies, and wildlife were set ablaze from Mars' burning mandala, and Jupiter's  
lightning. All four senshi were out there fighting, throwing everything they had at the  
youma, but they were clearly outnumbered and had very little backup from the palace  
guards.  
Venus spotted the moon princess out of the corner of her eye. She sent her Love Me  
Chain through a couple of youmas before leaping to her princess. It was always  
preferable not to have the princess engage in battle, but at the moment, they needed all  
the help they could get.  
"Princess, we could really use a hand out here." said the Venusian warrior before handing  
the princess her transformation broche.  
"Have you seen my mother?" asked the princess, concern taking over her voice.  
Venus blasted a youma with her crescent beam before replying. "I told Artemis and Luna  
to get her out, and I believe they did."  
A youma grabbed Venus from behind and squeezed her tightly. However, it's brute  
strength was no match for the goddess of love. She threw her elbow back, breaking the  
youma's nose and whatever rotten teeth it had left, before setting a crescent beam off  
right on it's forehead.  
Both Venus and the princess turned to see Mars and Mercury fall to the ground after  
being surrounded by a small group of youmas. Jupiter tried to make her way to them, but  
was kneed in the stomach and fell face first into the ground.  
"Now would be a good time, Serenity." called out Venus, annoyed at the princess'  
hesitation.  
The princess blushed before holding the broche in front of her. "Sorry." She closed her  
eyes, and felt the moon becoming one with her, even before she said the words that  
would give her the strength she needed to help her friends. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make  
Up!"  
Venus had to shield her eyes from the light radiating from her princess' transformation.  
The energy that emanated from her was like no other. She wasn't the only to notice  
though. A few youmas caught wind of the newly arrived senshi of the moon and  
immediately charged at her. Venus lashed her love me chain out at them, giving the  
princess the time she needed to prepare her attack.  
"Moon healing escalation!"  
Bright pink energy emanated from the moon senshi's wand, and covered the land,  
knocking youmas over left and right. She held on to the attack longer than she ever had  
before, feeling the energy being sucked from her very core. The pink light flickered a bit,  
before stopping altogether, as the moon senshi dropped to her knees.  
"Sailor moon!" cried Venus, running over to her princess. "Sailor Moon, are you ok?" she  
asked, not masking the concern in her voice.  
Sailor moon pushed herself off the ground with her hands and grabbed onto Venus to  
stand up. "I'm fine, just a little drained…" Her voice was replaced with a shocked gasp.  
Both she and Venus watched in silence as the groggy youmas began to stand up. The  
attack sailor moon had thrown at them had killed a few of the weaker youmas, but done  
nothing more than slow the many other powerful monsters.  
Venus looked at sailor moon worriedly. Why hadn't her attack worked? Sailor moon was  
the strongest of the senshi, and the moon princess after all. There was no time to ponder  
on this, the other senshi needed her help. Venus leaped from her spot, leaving the  
dumbfounded sailor moon where she was, and jumped in the middle of where the other  
senshi lay.  
"Venus love and beauty shock!" she cried, using one of her strongest attacks to keep the  
youmas from coming closer to her friends. But there was just too many of them, and they  
kept coming.  
"Crescent super beam!" she pushed out, her voice beginning to crack from exhaustion.  
A few more youmas fell to the ground, dead, but it still wasn't enough. Venus turned to  
her princess, who still stood in the spot she had left her.  
"Sailor Moon!" she yelled, angrily. "Get it together, I need you to fight with me, now!"  
Sailor moon's eyes widened as reality took over. "Right! Sorry." In a single leap, she  
landed next to Venus, and threw her tiara at the approaching youmas.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Heads rolled to the floor, as bodies turned to ash.  
"Mercury!"  
Venus looked back and saw Mars shaking Mercury's shoulders. "Ami, wake up!" she  
cried, tears streaming from her face.  
"Venus love me chain!" Venus whipped two youmas that were fast approaching Mars  
from behind before running to assist her friend. "Is she…"  
Mars looked at her leader and wiped at the tears clouding her vision. "No, there's a pulse,  
but she's not waking up."  
"Aargh! You dirty, sleazy, piece of dark kingdom crap!" Both senshi turned to Sailor  
Moon who was busy wrestling with a youma nearly twice her size. The youma opened  
it's massive jaw, and was about to take a bite at her head, when a huge lighting bolt struck  
him, frying the youma dead. It's massive body fell to the ground in a loud thud.  
Sailor Jupiter stood behind where the youma stood moments before, bloody and beaten,  
but alive. "Sorry I'm late."  
Sailor Moon still hadn't moved. It was then Jupiter noticed a bit of smoke floating above  
her head. "Moon, you ok?"  
"Sure, considering you just turned me into a moon conduit," she replied between gritted  
teeth. Static cracked from her joints when she began to move. "But besides being human  
shish kabob, I'm fine."  
There was growling from down the field as more youmas began to rise again.  
"Are these youmas, or the walking dead, cause they don't seem to die unless you take off  
their heads," cried Mars, still kneeling next to Mercury who had yet to waken.  
Jupiter and Moon began backing up, until all five senshi stood in a small circle.  
"It gets worse guys," said Venus, completely exhausted and out of ideas. "They seem to  
be immune to Moon's healing escalation. We have to take them out with our own  
attacks."  
Jupiter forced a chuckle. "Would you believe me if I said that last attack took all the juice  
I had left in me?"  
Mars stood up and grabbed her team leader's arm. "What do we do Venus?"  
Venus looked around as the youmas got closer and closer to them, and for the first time in  
her life as their team leader, she didn't know what to do. She knew the girls were drained  
and beaten, but so was she. They could try a sailor planet attack, but Mercury was still  
out, which meant they also couldn't teleport out of there either. What would Artemis have  
them do?  
"Venus?"  
"Minako!?"  
Echoes of her senshi calling out for her floated through her mind, but she didn't answer.  
She didn't have an answer, not this time.  
"Moon cosmic purge, shine!" came a powerful voice from the direction of the palace. A  
gold tsunami of energy flooded the entire field, completely dissolving any youma, dead  
or alive, it came in contact with.  
Sailor moon looked over, and saw her mother, Queen Serenity, glowing brightly, almost  
transparent, holding the moon chalice in her hands. They had been saved.


End file.
